


These Wounds Cannot Heal

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Overdose, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bite marks, Biting, Blood and Torture, Blood licking, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Cliff Falling, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Death Through Hypnosis, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evelyn Evernever escapes prison, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Forced Incest, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I being an asshole, Gargoyles, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Happy Pride Month!!!!, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobics are assholes!!!!, Homophobics suck!!!!, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Incest grandparent/grandchild, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones abused, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones waterboarded, Kidnapping, LGBTPAQ Right Forever!!!!, LGBTPAQ's are awesome!!!!, Love is Genderless Forever!!!!, Love is Love!!!!, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Poison, Pride Month 2020!, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rope Climbing - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Waterboarding, Worried FP Jones II, chemical burns, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: While the parents were at the high school the threat was real. It was the real Gargoyle King and his Gargoyles. But It’s not Kevin and Moose they take. It’s Jughead. Meanwhile (Season Jump)(Alternate Universe) Stonewall never existed. Forsythe Pendleton Jones I was never a writer. He really was just a mean abusive person who loved hurting his kid. Soon Forsythe finds out about Jughead and kidnaps him so he can have a new Jones kid to hurt whenever he pleases. Jughead soon learns the hard way why FP never wanted to talk about his dad. FP must get his baby away from his nasty messed up dad and confront him for all the years he hurt him once and for all. But how much damage will be done to FP’s boy by the time he gets there. Betty tries to help FP find Jughead. But It’s hard to do when Evelyn Evernever breaks out of jail.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Betty Cooper & Evelyn Evernever, FP Jones & Tall Boy, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Tall Boy, Jughead Jones/Forsythe Pendleton Jones I, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	These Wounds Cannot Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version of Riverdale Forsythe didn’t just abuse FP as a teen he sexually abused/raped FP as well. And now Forsythe ends up doing the same to Jughead. If you don’t want to read scenes where Forsythe rapes Jughead don’t read the story!
> 
> Note 2: In this version Forsythe lives In a cabin In the woods In Greendale.
> 
> Note 3: In this version Jellybean went to live with her mom

All the parents tried calling their kids. All the kids answered except Jughead and Betty.

FP: Jughead’s not answering

Alice: Neither Is Betty

Fred: Son, do you know where Jughead and Betty are?

Archie: In the bunker

But It was too late five Gargoyles broke In, knocked Betty out, and dragged Jughead away. Once In the G&G ritual sight two Gargoyles threw Jughead hard onto his knees In front of a chalice. 

Gargoyle 1: Drink!

Jughead: No way(Shuddered) 

He cried out as a Gargoyle stabbed him In the left side.

Gargoyle 1: Drink!(Yelled angrily)

Jughead’s hand trembled as he picked up the cup. But before he could drink an arrow knocked the cup out of his hands.

FP: Jug!(Ran over to him)

Jughead: Dad!(Cried In pain)

He cried out In pain as his dad pulled him to his feet. A cop took off all the masks. The Gargoyle King was Tall Boy.

FP: Tall Boy, you bastard(Seethed)

The cop: You help your son FP. We got these guys.

As soon as they got to the police station FP helped his boy Into his office and Into a chair. FP grabbed the first aid kit. As soon as he turned around he saw Jughead was sweating, looked dizzy and weak, and was ready to pass out causing FP’s heart to drop.

FP: No no, hey hey(Cried worriedly as he ran over)

FP: Stay with me Juggie! Stay awake!(Grabbed Jughead’s chin)

But the only response Jughead could give was whimpering and groaning. As soon as FP was done with Jughead’s wound he picked him up Into his arms.

FP: Shh, I got you son

He carried him to the break room and laid him on the small bed.

Jughead: Daddy(Said weakly)

FP could see his boy was really out of It

FP: I’ll be with you as soon as I can baby. I have to go Interrogate Tall Boy. Then we’ll go home. Everything’s okay.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He Intertwined their fingers squeezing Jughead’s left hand before walking out and leaving one of the cops to watch over him. FP walked Into the room Tall Boy was being held In.

FP: You dumbass! Couldn’t be Serpent King so you thought you’d be The Gargoyle King didn’t you!? Did you stab my boy?!

Tall Boy laughed

Tall Boy: Your useless loud mouth brat you mean. No, It was one of the Gargoyles. But I did pour poison onto the knife.

FP: What?!(Yelled angrily)

Tall Boy: It’s slow acting. My Gargoyles left an antidote In the bunker. If you get to It by morning your brat lives.

FP pounded the table angrily and walked out. He walked back Into the break room.

FP: He poisoned my son and left the antidote In the bunker. I need you to go with some other offices and get It to the station fast!(Said to the cop)

The cop: Got It

He walked out. FP got a washcloth, soaked It In cold water, and then walked over to Jughead. He started dabbing the boy’s sweaty face.

FP: Hang In there my boy. You’re going to make It.

A tear went down his right cheek as he kissed his baby’s left cheek. An hour later a cop ran In with the antidote. Just In time to because Jughead was now gasping and wheezing. FP quickly took the cap off, helped Jughead sit up, and helped him drink.

FP: Drink sweetheart! 

Once the liquid was gone he gently picked Jughead up Into his arms. He was still so exasted, weak, and out of energy. He was still so out of It. Once home he gently laid Jughead In the bed. FP got his PJ’s on then helped Jughead out of his clothes so he was only In his boxers. FP crawled Into the bed and pulled his boy onto his chest holding him tight. He felt Jughead clutch his shirt tight as he kissed Jughead’s forehead. In the morning Jughead woke up back to himself. He realized he was In his dad’s arms In the trailer.

Jughead: Dad(Whispered)

FP slowly opened his eyes and started rubbing Jughead’s cheek.

FP: Jug, how are you feeling?

Jughead: Better. Way better.

FP: Son listen to me. I need you to quit with this G&G nonsense! I know Tall Boy would have taken you either way. But still. I will not feel the pain the Buttons and Doiley’s feel! Please stop! I can’t lose you baby! Please!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: Dad-

FP pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. That’s all It took and although by summer G&G ended by Itself Jughead stayed out of It. Jughead normally Is not a fan of jogging. But he decided just for once to take Kevin’s offer and go jogging with him. After the first day of senior year Jughead and Kevin went jogging In Fox Forrest together. It was still daylight so they didn’t think anything bad would happen. But Jughead should have stuck with saying no. Soon one guy In a Ghostface/Scream movie mask knocked Kevin out and another guy In the same mask put a Chloroform covered cloth on Jughead’s mouth making him pass out. Jughead was thrown In the guy’s trunk and the guy took off. When Jughead woke up he was In his boxers. He stood up and saw that his right ankle was chained to a table leg. Soon an old man walked In holding one of those small three spikes garden shovels. 

Jughead: Who are you?! What do you want?!

Forsythe: I guess some people would say I’m your grandfather. But just like my stupid son I don’t give a shit about you. As for what I want. I want a lot of things. I want to do a lot of things to you. Starting with this.

Jughead struggled as Forsythe grabbed him but It was no use. Jughead screamed In pain as Forsythe scratched his back with the shovel.

Jughead: Why are you doing this to me?!

Forsythe: Why not? I use to do this to FP all the time. You look just like he did. Now, It’s your turn. I’m going to do everything to you that I did to your loser daddy. Including this.

He started taking off his clothes

Jughead: When my dad was 16 you kicked him out and told him to go to hell! So that means you have to let me go too!

Forsythe laughed

Forsythe: I didn’t kick him out he escaped. It’s clear your dad never told you anything that I did to him.

Jughead whimpered as Forsythe forced him to lay down on his back. Forsythe yanked Jughead’s boxers off so they were stuck on the chained ankle. 

Jughead: No! Please don’t do this!(Cried)

Forsythe: After his mom moved out I had to get It from somewhere. Your dad was there and boy, he tasted so good. Just like I know you will.

Tears went down Jughead’s face as he felt Forsythe’s tongue being pressed Into his front hole. Jughead heard the older man hum In pleasure, while his tongue attacked the boy’s wet hole. Forsythe continued the assault with his tongue. After an hour Jughead felt a hard mushroom tip slid right Into his front hole. Stretching his hole wide with Its width and length.

Jughead: Please don’t! Let me go!(Whimpered)

Flesh harshly slapping against flesh. Pleas were coming out of the eighteen-year-old boy’s mouth as the older man’s cock thrusted Into his squelching hole In a hasten speed. Forsythe continued to pound Into the boy In deep short fast strokes. Forsythe gripped one side of the hip while his other free hand squeezed the boy’s cock. Forsythe leaned down to take the boy’s right nipple Into his awaiting mouth, as he squeezed Jughead’s cock. He snapped his hips back and forth, making the body underneath him squirm and writhed. Jughead arched his back as he reached behind the older man’s back, clawing and digging his nails Into his back, as he let out a wail. His hole convulsed In waves, while he felt Forsythe’s cock push Into him. Hot, thick deep ropes of his semen pulsed at his hole. His hole getting painted and splashed with Forsythe’s semen. Jughead’s body welcomed the man’s semen, as his body spasmed violently again when he felt the cock continue to pulse. Jughead’s thighs coated with so much semen, with Forsythe’s semen dripping down from his hole, streaking down his length and between their legs. Jughead cried out In pain as Forsythe bit the right side of his mouth leaving deep teeth marks. Meanwhile It was now 6PM. Betty was still noticing Jughead was not answering her texts and calls. She called FP at the station.

Betty: FP, have you heard from Jughead?

FP: No, he’s not with you? When was the last time you saw him?

Betty: At school. Kevin wanted Jughead to go for a run with him. So he went to Fox Forrest. But he should have been back by now. And he’s not answering my calls or texts.

FP: Okay, I’ll look Into It. Thanks for letting me know Betty.

They hung up. In the morning Betty decided to do some Investigating and find Jughead herself without telling anyone. So she skipped school and went to Fox Forrest. But soon someone pinned her to the ground. It was Evelyn Evernever! How did she escape prison?! 

Evelyn: Hello Betty(Smirked)

Before Betty could do anything Evelyn hypnotized her. Evelyn’s hypnosis caused Betty to walk Into the river and drowned herself. Betty Cooper was now gone. Meanwhile thanks to Forsythe stupidly leaving something by the table Jughead escaped and was now running In the woods. Jughead cried out as he ran Into a man falling on the ground.

The man: Whoa whoa, are you okay kid? What’s wrong?(Helping him up)

Jughead: He’s hurting me! He’s trying to hurt me!(Crying)

The man quickly pushed Jughead behind him as Forsythe walked over.

The man: What the hell Is this?.... You let him escape?!

With that Jughead tried to run. But the guy had a good grip on his left arm.

The man: My only job was to take pictures and find out Info about your son and his family. Nothing else.

Forsythe: You’re right. You want something done you got to do It yourself.

He hit Jughead hard In the head knocking him out. Meanwhile while the house was empty FP decided to take a look around the house to see If he could find anything. What he saw on the kitchen table was the last thing he ever wanted to see. A letter from his abusive dad saying he has Jughead and Is hurting him. The letter said: “I have your precious baby boy. I’m going to enjoy doing everything I did to you to him. I’m going to rape his pretty little body and cause him lots of pain. If you’re ready to face me and come get your mistake, bring It.” FP had to sit down. Remembering all the pain Forsythe caused him and knowing he was now doing the same thing to his boy. Remembering how It felt to be raped by Forsythe and knowing that his son was now suffering the same fate. It was all too much for him. After he got his strength back enough to stand he got back In his car and booked It to Charles’s office. Charles quickly stood up when he saw FP.

Charles: Dad! What’s wrong?!

FP: You need to see this

He showed Charles the letter. When Charles was done reading he sighed sadly. 

Charles: What do we do?

FP: You and your men find out where that son of a bitch lives! Once you do you, I, and The Serpents get Jughead away from that man!

Charles: By The Serpents do you mean Betty and mom too?

FP: Yes, they can help. Text Betty that I’ll pick her up after school along with Sweet Pea, Fangs, Archie, Toni, and Cheryl. I’ll go talk to Alice right now.

FP left. As soon as FP pulled up to where Alice was giving a report he ran over to her.

FP: Alice!

Alice: FP! What’s wrong?!

He showed her the letter

Alice: Oh no

FP: Charles Is doing everything he can to find out where that bastard lives. Once he does the three of us, Betty, and The Serpents will go save Jughead.

Meanwhile Jughead woke up again chained once again to the table.

Forsythe: Did you have a nice run? If you’re hoping to get all hot and sweaty I can help with that.

Jughead: Let me go you bastard!(Cried) 

Forsythe slapped him hard In the face. Jughead cried as Forsythe gave him a cut on the right side of his neck and started licking and sucking the blood. After he was done he smiled evilly at Jughead.

Forsythe: What? Are you thirsty too? 

He walked away, grabbed a Tequila bottle, and then took a drink. Jughead whimpered as Forsythe pulled his head back by his hair and forced the bottle In his mouth. Forsythe poured fast, so fast Jughead couldn’t keep up, drinking as the Rum burns his throat. Jughead chokes on the red liquor, and It spills over his chin, burning leaving his jaw and throat sticky. Forsythe doesn’t care and keeps pouring as he chokes. Forsythe grabbed his neck, forcing his head back more. Jughead’s throat Is sputtering as he tries to keep drinking but It fucking burns, half of It spilling over his chin. He can’t move, he starts to struggle but It’s not enough. He feels tears In his eyes and his vision starts to blacken, thrashing as the fear sets In. He tries to breathe and Rum catches In his nose and It burns; It burns so badly. He can’t see, he can’t think, he needs air, his lungs are convulsing as he begins to gasp down liquor. Then Forsythe pulls back, leaving him to gasp and sputter and dry heave. Jughead takes huge, rattling, gasping breaths as he throws up all over the floor. Forsythe walked away and grabbed a pan cleaner spray can.

Forsythe: Still thirsty?(Smirked) 

Jughead: No! No stop!(Cried)

Forsythe: Just kidding. This Isn’t going In your mouth. 

He sprayed the cleaner onto Jughead’s arms, legs, stomach, and chest. Then he scrubbed with a sponge giving Jughead chemical burns. Meanwhile FP waited at the school for the kids to bring them to the Serpent meeting at the trailer park. But when they walked out he only saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, Archie, Toni, and Cheryl.

FP: Where’s Betty? 

Archie: We haven’t seen her all day Mr. Jones. Or Jughead. What’s going on?

FP: You’ll see when we get to the meeting Red

Once at the trailer park FP explained everything having all The Serpents murmuring and gasping. 

FP: I have faith that Charles will know where he lives soon. In the meantime, when was the last time any of you saw Betty?

Cheryl: Yesterday at school. We haven’t seen her all day Mr. Jones. 

FP: I got calls from Shankshaw Prison telling me that Evelyn Evernever has escaped. My bet Is she has something to do with Betty being gone. 

Soon Charles’s car pulled Into the trailer park. He got out and walked over to FP.

FP: Anything Charles? 

Charles: I got good news and bad news. Good news Is after calling some banks we know Forsythe lives In Greendale. We should all start searching Greendale Immediately.

FP: And the bad news?

Charles: A jogger found Betty’s body In the river In Fox Forrest. She’s dead.

FP: Well, we’re not losing Jughead too! Let’s move now!

Meanwhile Forsythe just took off his clothes again and took off Jughead’s boxers again.

Jughead: Please don’t! No more!(Sobbed)

Forsythe: I’m thirsty again boy. You’re going to help with that. Alcohol and your cum and blood. I could drink that all day.

He laid his mouth onto Jughead’s front hole. Tongue giving long strokes up and down; tasting Jughead’s sweetness as well as taking In the heated scent that his hole was emanating. Forsythe moaned Into Jughead’s hole. He pushed long fingers Into him—stretching him wide as he attacked the opening along with his tongue. The boy whimpered, hips jerking against Forsythe’s mouth. Jughead’s body released a climax that had his thighs shake so hard. Jughead felt Forsythe take his mouth away and felt his thick cock nudging Into his front hole, slowly pushing Into him, and snapped hard and deep.

Jughead: P-Please don’t!(Sobbed)

Forsythe breathed out a hot moan Into his ear, his cock slowly thrusted In long-drawn-out motions. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping hard against soft flesh. Jughead could see his juices streaming down on the Inside of his thighs, soaking his covered thighs. Forsythe leaned down to take Jughead’s right earlobe Into his mouth sucking on It. Forsythe went to lick at Jughead’s exposed neck. Jughead’s eyes…they were wide and watery. Faster and faster, quick deep and vigorously with his body jerking violently, Jughead let out a sob, eyes widening In horror as Forsythe cummed deep Inside of him. His semen spurting In thick and deeply. Jughead can feel his Insides getting drenched with Forsythe’s semen! Jughead saw thick white semen slowly streaking out of his hole; that thick semen dripping down that hard length. Jughead’s eyes eyeing the droplets of semen falling to the floor between his legs. His stomach was getting filled so much. Jughead’s filled hole felt that cock twitch alive, hardening Inside of him. Forsythe picked up speed, making Jughead rock back and forth Into him. The older man leaned, his mouth took Jughead’s left nipple In; sucking hard as he pulled It this way and that way, making Jughead sob as a climax ripped through him. Jughead’s body spasmed so hard that he lifted his thighs to press them tighter around Forsythe’s hips, arching his back even more. And when he did that, his hole violently spasmed even harder, making him cry out as Forsythe heatedly fucked him.

Jughead: N-No! Please s-stop!(Whined)

The older man pulled him up so Jughead was now bouncing In his lap continuing to pound Into him hard.

Jughead: Ah! No! Nngh! Aaah! No more!

Forsythe continued to plow Into Jughead’s squelching loud making hole, feeling the walls spasm and tighten around his cock. Forsythe panted heavily as he snapped his hips In such a fast paced, that he had the boy cumming again before he stilled Inside of him. He let out a soft grunt as his cock spurted deeply Into that sweet, hot and filled hole. Forsythe cupped the back of the boy’s neck, pulling his head down as he slanted his mouth over his, at the same time he thrusted his hips upward—cock entering deep Into him again. The boy clawed at his hand behind his neck and one hand clawed Forsythe’s shoulders. His cries muffled. Then, Forsythe released the kiss to wrap an arm around from Jughead’s shoulders and an arm around his hips and brutally with violent rapid strokes, he fucked Jughead even more.

Jughead: Hnngh! Nyyghaa! S-Stop. N-No! Arrggggh!

Forsythe tightened his hold on Jughead as he snapped his hips up and down. The loud, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled their ears. Releasing a low deep grunt, Forsythe drenched the boy’s hot filled hole once more. Adding his cum to the copious of remains of cum Inside of the boy’s hole. He stayed Inside of Jughead for a while, as both of them were limp of climax. Forsythe moaned as he felt the boy’s hole quivering around his cock and felt his cock pulse some more. Tears continued to fill Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: P-Please…. No m-more!(Sobbed brokenly)

After five more hours Forsythe pulled out laying Jughead back on the floor. He pulled Jughead’s boxers back on him and got dressed. It was now 7PM.

Jughead: As soon as my dad joined The Serpents he should have come back here and killed you!(Whimpered) 

Forsythe punched him hard In the face giving Jughead a left black eye. Meanwhile FP and everyone just arrived In the woods.

FP: I’m going In alone. This Is my problem. This Is my abusive dad. It’s time to make him pay once and for all! Stay near by just In case though.

Just as Forsythe grabbed a pair of pliers to pull out some of Jughead’s teeth FP busted Inside.

FP: Come get me old man! It’s me you want remember?! You want to use those pliers on someone?! Use them on me!

FP: Son go! Run! Get out of here!(Cried)

Jughead: I can’t. I’m chained.(Crying)

FP noticed the chain along with all the bruises and burns. Plus the bite mark, black eye, and all the cum on the floor and on Jughead’s legs.

Forsythe: Thank you for giving me another Jones kid to hurt. Come to face me huh boy? You think just because you’re taller or because you’re a sheriff that you can defeat me now?(Smiled evilly)

FP: Yes! I do! Come on old man let’s go! If you want to hurt a Jones man hurt me again not Jughead!

Forsythe laughed

Forsythe: Jughead, what a stupid name

FP: No! It’s not! Free him and face me alone!

Forsythe: Nope, he can watch(Smirked)

FP: No weapons

Forsythe: Fine

They fought as Jughead pulled at his chain. But It was no use. But while FP and Forsythe rolled around FP slid one of Alice’s bobby pins to Jughead. Jughead quickly used It, got the chain off, and stood up.

FP: Son go! Get out of here!

Jughead: I’m not leaving you dad!(Cried)

FP: Go now! Go!

Jughead forced himself to run. 

FP: Don’t ever touch my son again! You hear me?! Get out of Riverdale! Get out of Riverdale now!(Yelled angrily)

But not long after running Jughead started being chased by that guy that seized him before. Soon he came across a cliff. He cried out as a hand went over his mouth. He saw It was just his brother.

Charles: Come on, let’s get you out of here

But soon the guy came Into view causing Charles to push his baby brother behind him protectively. But as Alice used one of FP’s guns and shot the guy In the head killing him It was too late. Charles and Jughead slipped off the cliff and landed In the lake.

Alice: Jughead! Charles!(Screamed worriedly)

Toni: What happened?!

Alice: He and Charles fell off the cliff!

Toni saw Charles swimming as he pulled Jughead.

Toni: There! They’re swimming to the other side!

Alice: That’s a long way to swim! There has to be a way to retrieve them!

Toni: Cheryl has rope In her trunk

Toni: Charles! Swim back! We have a plan! We’ll pull you back up! Just swim back! We’ll pull you up!

As Charles made his way back Toni used her walkie and told Cheryl to bring lots of long rope and her arrows.

Toni: Stay right there Charles! Cheryl will be here with rope!

Soon Cheryl, Sweet Pea, and Fangs ran over. Cheryl stuck two arrows Into the ground and tied a long rope to both. She swung the ropes down the cliff.

Sweet Pea: Tie Jughead to one rope and yourself to the other! We’ll pull you up!(Yelled down) 

Charles tied one rope to Jughead’s waist then did the same to himself. Fangs hoisted Charles up as Alice did the same to Jughead. Once up the ropes were undone. Charles went back to holding his little brother.

Charles: You okay Jughead?! I’m so sorry! The last thing I wanted was to push you off the cliff!

Jughead: Dad! We need to help dad!(Whimpered) 

Alice: We need to get you home first! He’ll meet us there. God sweetheart, look at you! What did that monster do to you?!

Jughead: You can’t just leave my dad!(Cried)

Toni: Jones, were not! A lot of The Serpents are staying right here until that sorry excuse for a father and grandfather Is dead!

Alice: Please give him to me Charles(Said gently)

Charles gently put crying Jughead Into Alice’s arms. Once home Alice gently put Jughead on the downstairs bathroom floor.

Alice: Oh god honey, your back(Gasped)

The three cuts went all the way to the top to the bottom of his back. They were deep and were going to scar forever. But nothing she couldn’t take care of right here at home. She sighed sadly.

Alice: I’m going to take care of your burns first then your back. Your neck Is fine. It’s not a deep cut.

She put gloves on. She wetted a hair brush and started gently moving It all over Jughead’s burns. Once done she ran cool water all over his burns. Once they were washed enough she wrapped the burns with sterile gauze bandages. She wrapped the gauze loosely to avoid putting pressure on the burned skin. Then she gently cleaned, put medicine, did anything else she needed, then did the same with the gauze to Jughead’s back. By the time she was done Jughead’s body looked like he was a mummy. She put a small band aide on the cut on Jughead’s neck, cleaned where Jughead’s bite mark was, and gently kissed his forehead.

Alice: Your dad will be home soon Jug. He’ll be just fine.

She gently picked him back up Into her arms and carried him to the couch. She gently put him on the couch and wrapped him In a big blanket.

Alice: Be careful when you sleep. Stay off your back.

Jughead: How? And I’m too worried about dad to sleep.(Whined)

Alice: I need to give you medicine for the pain. The medicine Is also going to help you sleep. I’ll be watching over you and holding your hand the whole time to make sure you stay on your stomach. Or at least your sides.

She grabbed the medicine and a glass of water. She put the medicine In his mouth then put the cup to his lips.

Alice: Drink sweetie, you’re okay now. You’re safe.

Jughead drank slowly then dozed off on his left side. Alice ran her fingers through his hair the whole time. Eventually she dozed off laying her head on the couch but squeezing his hand the whole time. FP finally walked In at 12AM with the only mark being a bruise on his right cheek. He walked over to the couch and gently shook Alice awake.

Alice: FP(Whispered)

She jumped on him with a hug tears In her eyes

Alice: Thank heavens you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do If I had to tell him you were dead too along with Betty! I don’t know what I’d do If I had to raise Jughead without you!

He pulled apart and started rubbing her wet cheeks

FP: You would have been fine, you’re an amazing mom. Jug loves you. He loves you so much. You know he does just like you love him lots. But I’m okay. I’m not leaving either one of you.

He gently kissed her forehead

FP: Get some sleep. I’m going to take Jughead up to his room and stay with him.

She nodded yes. FP gently picked his sleeping baby boy up Into his arms and went upstairs. He gently laid him In the bed laying him on his right side then went to get changed. Once In his PJ’s he went back up to Jughead’s room. He crawled Into the bed being mindful of his son’s burns. He left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead tears filling his eyes then dozed off. In the morning Jughead started having a nightmare that Forsythe did kill FP after Jughead ran and FP was woken up by his son’s crying and screaming of how much he’s sorry and that he should have helped Instead of running. FP quickly stopped Jughead from rolling onto his back.

FP: Jug! We’re okay! We’re home! I’m alive baby, I’m right here! Jug wake up!

Jughead shot awake. As soon as he noticed his dad he started sobbing.

Jughead: Daddy!(Jumped Into FP’s arms)

FP: Oh baby, I’m right here. We both are.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: I’m so sorry baby! I’m so sorry! You should have never had to deal with him! You should never had to go through that! But he’s dead now! He can never touch either of us ever again!(Sobbed as he continuously rubbed Jughead’s face)

He smothered Jughead’s face with kisses and they held each other and sobbed. After a while of holding each other they wiped their tears.

FP: Come on, let’s get dressed and go to Pops for breakfast. You been locked up for two days and barley eaten for two days.

Jughead: No! I don’t want people seeing this bite mark. People will think I’m some kind of whore!

FP: Hey hey, look at me. Look at me.(Grabbed Jughead’s cheeks)

FP: You’re not a whore! No matter what people think!(Rubbing Jughead’s cheeks)

FP: Please Juggie, you need to get out for while. Let me help you get you your life back.

He leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. Not long after arriving at Pops and getting their food thanks to FP’s text Charles rushed Inside the diner.

Charles: Oh Jug, I was so worried about you all night!(Breathed)

He grabbed Jughead’s face looking at and rubbing the bite mark.

Charles: Oh Jughead. Are you okay baby brother?(Said sadly)

Jughead shook his head no as tears dripped down his cheeks. Charles pulled him Into a gently hug. The rest of September went by fast. The whole Incident scarred Jughead for life and he was never really the same Jughead ever again. He should have believed his dad about his dad from the start and should have never even thought maybe his grandfather was a good man. Speaking of scars the teeth marks were there forever and never going away. He could never run from what happened to him no matter how hard he tried. He did his grieving for Betty. But by the end of September he and Sweet Pea were dating. That night The Serpents celebrated Jughead’s 18th birthday at the trailer park. But soon he heard a familiar voice he didn’t want to hear right now as that boy walked Into the park.

The boy: Where Is he? Where Is he? I’m here for the feast. The whore’s feast. I mean look at that bite mark, he’s definitely a whore!

Sweet Pea: Babe, who Is that?(Whispered) 

Jughead: A homophobic asshole at our school. He’s been harassing Kevin for months plus now me because of the teeth marks.(Whispered) 

Sweet Pea: I’ll get rid of him(Whispered) 

He walked over to the boy

Sweet Pea: I think you should leave(Grabbed the boy’s right arm)

The boy: Get your hands off me Serpent!(Pulled away)

Jughead: Dean!(Cried as he quickly stood up)

Jughead: Please stop!(Cried)

Dean: There he Is(Smirked)

He pulled out an axe and walked over to him. Toni tried to walk In front of Jughead protectively. But he pushed her behind him. Dean held the axe against Jughead’s chest.

Dean: It was one of these filthy Serpents who gave you the bite mark wasn’t It?! I bet It was your own alcoholic loser daddy faggot! Don’t worry, you daddy can keep you fag. I’ll cut out your heart and leave It for him.(Smirked)

Soon Dean was dragged away from Jughead by his arms by Archie and Hog Eye causing Dean to drop his axe. FP ran over to Jughead and wrapped his arms around him protectively as Archie broke Dean’s right arm causing him to scream In pain. Dean was dragged out of the park.

FP: You okay sweetheart?

Jughead: Yeah. Their hate will never be more powerful then love.(Said confidently) 

FP left a long kiss on his forehead. Fangs walked over with a new beanie for Jughead.

Fangs: Happy birthday Jughead

He put the beanie on Jughead

Fangs: What did that bastard do to your old one?

Jughead wiped a tear from his right cheek

Jughead: Burned It In his fireplace

FP: Well, you look great Juggie. A crown fit for a king.

Fangs: Hail to our Serpent King!(Yelled)

All of The Serpents repeated "Hail to our Serpent King" As Sweet Pea walked over and kissed Jughead's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (Homopobics suck!!!! Homopobics are a**holes!!!! Love always wins!!!! LGBTPAQ rights forever!!!! Happy Pride Month everyone!!!! Pride Month 2020!!!!)


End file.
